1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed in Petitioner's earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,986,443; 6,945,433; and 6,945,432 relate to dosing and/or dispensing systems. The instant invention also relates to a dosing and/or dispensing system with the instant invention having improved venting to ensure the efficient and accurate dosing and/or dispensing of liquid chemicals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Petitioner's earlier U.S. patents which are identified hereinabove, dosing and/or dispensing systems are disclosed for use with a liquid container such as a bottle or the like for dosing and/or dispensing liquid contents from the bottle. Various different dosing and/or dispensing embodiments are disclosed in Petitioner's earlier patents which enable the liquid to be dosed or dispensed by gravity from the container. In Petitioner's earlier patents, an inverted liquid container such as a bottle or the like is screwed onto a fixture which is in communication with the open upper end of a hollow cup or bowl which normally has a predetermined volume. It is desirable to dose a predetermined volume or amount of liquid from the container into a spray bottle or the like which will be used to spray a mixture of water and the liquid chemical onto surfaces to be cleaned. Although Petitioner's earlier inventions work extremely well, the instant invention represents a further advance in the art due to the unique venting of the components of the assembly so that air locks are prevented and so that the liquid will freely flow therefrom in precise amounts.